


One More Turn

by fsf99



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, I guess there's some dom in there maybe?, Look y'all I'm vanilla as hell so I don't even know half the kinks I write, Love and Lust, Multi, Multiple Partners, Porn With Plot, Sexual Dance, parallel, slight angst, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: Lord Eliwood, a veteran of the Order of Heroes, bemoans the loss of his beloved. Olivia and Azura, two other Heroes, have become his friends in this struggle, and his feelings for them have grown. What will they do when the Summoner chooses to summon from the World of Blazing again?





	1. Dethroned

**Author's Note:**

> To begin, I'd like everyone to consider this fic to be in the same world as my other Heroes smut fic, "Love and Lust Between Heroes". For a summary, imagine it takes place between chapters 5 and 6. The prompt for this was so good that I knew keeping it all in one chapter wouldn't do it justice.
> 
> And come on, Eliwood needs some love too.

Bright lights. Vivid Colors. Water, stone, and earth. There wasn’t much that he remembered about being summoned, except for the sights, sounds, and feelings. In a snap, in less than a moment, his life changed completely, leaving him here, in this strange new place.

Lord Eliwood, of the World of Blazing, was one of the first Heroes to have been summoned by Kiran, the Summoner of the Order of Heroes. Unlike the Summoner himself, Eliwood remembered everything about his life. As a proper Lord, he graciously introduced himself to the Summoner, who was holding some strange weapon with a gleeful look on his face. Behind him, a red-headed woman, a blue haired man,and a blonde girl were looking on as he apparently performed the summon. Clearly,this was an important occasion.

In the weeks following, Eliwood was an integral part of Kiran’s forces. While he fought soldiers of the Emblian Kingdom as well as other Heroes from different realms, Kiran continued to summon more Heroes to join the fight. Eliwood was able to not only reunite with his friends Hector and Lyn, but also with his son Roy, among others from his world. However, there was one person that he wished to see the most, one that Kiran insisted he could not summon.

Ninian. Eliwood’s love, he was ashamed to have left her with no warning. Eliwood had no doubt that his son, Roy, had Ninian for a mother; his love for her ran that deep. Knowing that she wouldn’t be here with him, however, broke his heart, but not his fighting spirit. He was determined to fight under the Summoner until he could once again return to his world, and see his beloved once more.

During his time with the Order, however, Eliwood found himself eyeing someone else, or rather multiple others. He knew that he loved Ninian, but he had to accept how he would never see her again, maybe. But during his time as one of the premier forces against Veronica, he met two wonderful girls: Olivia, the dancer from the World of Awakening, and Azura, the mysterious singers.

Were it not for those women, Eliwood would have never come out of his depression. Even he didn’t notice how he himself had fallen into a rut, those two had saved him from himself, and he was eternally grateful. Along with that, he could feel that he had started to catch feelings for them. It was a passing, yet powerful, thought. When Olivia brushed his hand by accident the other day, his heart fluttered. When he listened to Azura practicing her song, his stomach turned in nervous knots. Everything those two did seemed to inspire him, and also make him fall for them more. It was intoxicating, and he didn’t want the antidote.

Little did Eliwood know, but the girls were falling for him as well.

For Olivia, it was terrifying. Being shy around others already, feeling affection for someone else was a prospect that scared her to no end. She had tried to work these feelings out when she was a dancer in her world, but here she had major difficulties. Were it not for Lady Camilla’s “guidance”, she would have fled from Eliwood the moment she knew of her feelings for him.

For Azura, it was wondrous. Now she was certain that she could have a real life in this world, away from her own. Yes, she was still here among others from her world, but she had never felt such emotion until now. To her, it was a sure sign that this was the person she wanted to love, even if afterwards, they would be forever separated. 

Eliwood remembered the day the two women began to assist him with his trail back to being himself. It started with a broken training dummy and a sword in the wall.

“Gods dammit!” Eliwood screamed, as he cleaved the poor, defenseless object in half. Having miscalculated the strength of his blow, his sword had gone flying into the stone wall with enough force to lodge itself into it. Eliwood, sweating and panting, had fallen to his knees before the destroyed wooden dummy. Thankfully he hadn’t been using Durandal, simply a normal iron sword. The sound of footsteps behind him caused him to try to calm down, but he remained in that position. He just couldn’t bear with the emotions he had had for the past few weeks.

Two hands placed themselves on his shoulders, one on each side. Eliwood looked to his left, seeing pink hair, and then to his right, seeing blue. The two women had been simply passing by when they heard what happened. Their kind words and attentive ears, letting Eliwood vent his soul, started the long process of pulling him out. And since then, he has been eternally grateful.

Today, however, much was going to change.

“Thank you for seeing me here, you two,” Eliwood said, as he sat before the two of them in the canteen. It was early morning, and much of the castle was still waking up. Outside, the sound of pegasi, wyverns, and tomes could be heard, as their respective Heroes were training and sparring. Here, however, three Heroes met weekly for their talks. It was Azura’s idea, really. Every week, the three of them would meet together, over breakfast, to talk. Nothing special, just about a half hour where, if someone had something to say, they could say it. These sessions were Eliwood’s greatest help. Knowing that someone was there to listen warmed his heart and purified his aching soul.

“Not a problem, Eliwood,” Azura said, taking a bite out of an apple, “So, would anyone like to go first today?” The table was silent, as the three of them pondered what they wanted to say. Olivia pushed her oatmeal around with a spoon, and Eliwood simply stared at his toast. In recent weeks they had had less and less to talk about, which was definitely an improvement, but Azura sometimes felt like she didn’t want these meetings to end. They were her best chance to see Eliwood for a long period of time. 

“Well, if there’s no one else,” she said, “I will start.” She had it all planned out, now. There was no way she would hold her feelings much longer. She would start with an anecdote, which would lead up to her confession. Eliwood would be shocked, and so would Olivia. Then Azura would tell him all about him that made her develop feelings. His willingness to work through his issues. His bravery. His skill in battle. And finally, she would kiss him. Yes, it would be awkward with Olivia there, but she could resolve that later.

“I,” she started, “I have something very important to say.”

“Eliwood! Eliwood, for the gods’ sake, man!” 

Azura was stopped short by the appearance of a very large and very loud man. Hector, one of Eliwood’s closest friends and allies, who had come with him from the world of Blazing, was at the door to the canteen, out of breath. Concerned, Eliwood stood, leaving behind hsi breakfast.

“Hector, calm down,” he called, walking to his friend and placing his hands on his shoulders, “What is it? What’s so important?” 

“The Summoner is calling everyone together,” he said, a huge smile on his face, “He’s summoning more Heroes from Blazing. From our world!” Eliwood straightened up, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening. Azura and Olivia, behind him, both shot out of their chairs. If the Summoner planned to bring forth others from Blazing…

“She could come over.” Eliwood gasped, his smile widening to match Hector’s, “We have to get to the Summoning stone, now!” 

All the Heroes knew by now that Kiran could use his legendary relic, known as the “Breidablik”, to summon Heroes for battle in the Order. However, it appeared to use a charge similar to tomes, with the only way to recharge it being the use of strange multicolored orbs. How these orbs were found was only known to the four leaders of the Order, for safety reasons. Whenever the weapon was ready, Kiran used it to summon more Heroes, usually ones they had recently liberated from contract with Veronica. 

When Eliwood and Hector finally arrived at the stone, some other Heroes were there as well. Eliwood recognized Lyn, Florina, and Hawkeye from his world, along with Heroes he had befriended from others. They watched as Kiran stood before the stone, facing it, flanked on his left by Commander Anna and Prince Alfonse, and on his right by Princess Sharena, who was standing curiously close to him. The Summoner looked around, nodding at the group that had arrived. He looked to Anna, who nodded back, and raised Breidablik, holding its grip with two hands. The weapon seemed to be glowing, and as he pressed the trigger, the Summoning stone lit up with a blue glow in its runes.

The relic’s end opened a large, yellow opening, it seemed, which turned into a massive glow. Soon, the outline of a person started to form, with a bright light that forced Eliwood and most other Heroes there to shield their eyes. As the light faded, the outline of a young woman with a bow appeared, and when the dust and light cleared, there stood a green haired girl with orange clothing, looking a little disoriented. Shaking her head, however, she realized where she was.

“Hey, it’s Rebecca!” Hector said, elbowing Eliwood as the archer introduced herself to Kiran before being greeted by Lyn. The two men were far enough away that they couldn’t hear them clearly, and Eliwood was still trying to wait for someone else. 

Kiran fired Breidablik again. Dust and light appeared, and when it cleared, there stood a priest with long hair, a staff, and blue robes. Eliwood knew it was Lucius, and sure enough, he saw Raven go over and greet him. Kiran fired again, and this time, Raven gave a big, powerful hug to his sister Priscilla, who was the next summon. Next up came Karel, the strange swordsman, complete with his weapon, the Wo Dao. 

Eliwood knew that every time the Summoner used his weapon, there was only a maximum of five summons. He didn’t understand why, but that was how it was. This was the last summon, and Kiran was already readying his shot. Eliwood’s hands clenched into fists. Behind him, though he didn’t realize, Olivia and Azura were running up, late to the event. Hector, beside his friend, placed his hand on Eliwood’s shoulder to reassure him.

Kiran fired. The light was blinding, and the dust blown about was similar to the others. Eliwood had to cover his eyes, only to open them, already smiling…

All he could do was watch, however, as he saw Nino, the young mage, run happily into the arms of a very reserved Jaffar. Anna and Alfonse were already briefing the new arrivals, and Kiran was looking around the side of Breidablik, making sure it wasn’t dirty or scuffed. Sharena was next to him, pointing at something on the weapon.

“Sorry, Eliwood,” Hector said, patting him on the back, “Maybe next time.” He started to walk away, as did the rest of the non-Blazing Heroes. He stopped to say hello to Lillina, his daughter, laughing heartily as he picked her up and hefted her despite her half-hearted protest. Eliwood simply stood there, facing the stone, defeated. Azura and Olivia came up beside him, Olivia on his left, Azura on his right. He didn’t even notice they were there.

“Eliwood,” Olivia said, “I’m sorry, I know that you…” Her words trailed off, as Azura gestured to her to be quiet for a bit. Silently, and without knowing what the other was doing, both girls tried to take Eliwood’s hand, one for each of them.

“Hold up!” 

Eliwood snapped to attention, reaching for a nonexistent sword at his hip as was his battle reflex. Anna and Alfonse turned quickly to Kiran, who was aiming Breidablik once more, the relic now starting to glow with a bright white light. Sharena stepped back, but Kiran looked determined, as he pressed the trigger. A massive portal of light appeared, forcing everyone there to look away and cover their eyes. Save for Eliwood. Somehow he willed himself to be unaffected, because he was looking directly into the middle. Tears formed in his eyes. 

Ninian, Oracle of Destiny, stumbled out of the light. Catching her footing, she had to blink a few times to regain her concentration. Finally standing up, as her dress trailed by her feet, she looked to see Kiran, her mind somehow knowing that he was the most important one there.

“Hello,” she said, “I am-”

“NINIAN!”

The woman turned, immediately recognizing the voice. Eliwood was running towards her, tears going down his face despite his wide eyes and massive smile. Ninian gasped, before running to him as well. Meeting in the middle, Eliwood scooped her up into a powerful and meaningful embrace, spinning her in the air as they both laughed in glee. Some of the other Heroes looked on, including Sharena, who was holding Kiran’s arm now, smiling and making the Summoner twitchy.

“Oh, Ninian!” Eliwood stammered out, dropping the woman back on the floor, “I knew I would see you again, I knew it! I’ve missed you for so long!” 

“Yes it has,” Ninian answered, her arms around his neck, “Long, hard weeks of waiting, but we’re together again, my love.” Eliwood could think of nothing else but to kiss her, so he did just that. Bending his head down, he pressed his lips to hers, and she gladly reciprocated the gesture, her hands on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks. 

In the background, Azura and Olivia stood. They both had small smiles on their faces, but their eyes were full of pain. Neither of them knew what the other felt, but within themselves, they could feel their hearts in agony. Olivia was the first to act, turning and leaving, heading back into the Hall to start the day. Azura stayed a bit longer, watching the pair keep their loving kiss going. In her head, Azura replaced Ninian with herself, which just made her hurt more. She couldn’t take it anymore, and turned as well, going inside.

Eliwood left Ninian’s lips, pressing their foreheads together, both of them winded from both their excitement and the kiss.

“Oh, hey!” he exclaimed, “I forgot, I wanted to introduce you to-” Eliwood, a beaming smile on his face, turned to where he knew Olivia and Azura were, only for his smile to turn into confusion upon seeing the empty spaces. He looked left and right, but they women were gone. 

“Nevermind, I guess,” he muttered, put off by the sight. 

“Lady Ninian?” Anna asked, walking up to the still embraced couple, “My name is Anna, I command the Order here. If you would follow me, I’d be happy to show you around the grounds, and show you to your new room.” Ninian looked to Eliwood.

“Go on,” he laughed, “I’m not going anywhere.” She smiled, hugging him close.

“Meet me in your chambers tonight,” she whispered in his ear, “I have a surprise for you.” Eliwood felt a shiver up his spine, and Ninian giggled, letting go of him and following Anna, who walked beside her. As he watched her leave, he heard Kiran walk up beside him.

“Lord Eliwood,” he said, “I see Hector found you in time.” The orange haired man turned to the Summoner and hugged him, leaving Kiran more than a little confused.

“Thank you, Kiran,” Eliwood said, “Thank you for bringing her home.” Kiran smiled, patting Eliwood on the back. The Lord let him go, and Kiran walked back to the Hall, walking next to Sharena. Eliwood, meanwhile, headed to the cavalry grounds. He had to prepare for the night.


	2. Dragon's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ninian back, Eliwood decides that he wants to properly catch up. Getting himself a fine bottle of the Kingdom's wine, he settles in to once more meet his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally meant for this to be up on Wednesday, but due to some issues it's up today. Hope you all enjoy!

Later that evening, Eliwood was making all of the necessary preparations. A bottle of the finest Askrian wine, a candlelit bedroom, and a ready to go meal for two, in case it was needed. As he looked around his quarters, he felt as if he was absolutely ready to once more greet his love in the manner he felt she deserved.

Eliwood’s room, due to his Lord status, was nice and big, with two main areas. He of course had his bedroom, with a red-sheeted king sized bed, along with armor stands, a case for Durandal, and some armoires for his clothes. His main entertaining room was a bit larger, with a table in the middle surrounded by four chairs. He normally used this table for conversation over a cup of tea, usually with Hector and Lyn. Now, however, he poured out two glasses of wine, keeping a lit candlestick in the center.

He took a deep breath to steady his nerves. Eliwood was certain he had never felt this anxious before in his life. Even before a battle, when nervousness was almost a given, he had been more courageous than this. He was worried of all the things that could possibly go wrong. As a leader in battle he had to do that naturally, but in love? Whoever coined the phrase “All’s fair in love and war” that Kiran liked to say clearly had never been in love in the first place.

Three light raps at the door caught his attention, and he stood straight, corking the wine bottle and setting it on the table. He was wearing the lower layers of his normal armor, which were the actual clothes of the outfit, nothing that would actually protect him. His armor was hung on the stand in his room, all buffed and polished, ready for its next fight. Eliwood stepped over to the door, calming his breath before opening it, standing in front of the doorway.

Ninian was there before him, still in her same long, bluish white dress. Her figure was always accentuated when she wore it, really showing off her curves. Eliwood loved seeing her like this, not just because of his feelings for her. To him, she was more than just beautiful, she was perfect. 

“Ninian,” he said, holding out his hand in greeting, “You look as lovely as ever.” The woman giggled, taking Eliwood’s hand gently as the man kissed hers.

“And you’re still a charmer,” she responded, “Even after all this time.” Eliwood’s heart sank a little, as he led her to her chair. It had been so long since he had seen her, he really didn’t know how their reunion would be, so he wanted to make it count. Letting go of her hand, he held her chair out, letting her sit before taking his own place. There was no food due to them already eating at dinner, so they simply sat with their wine under the candlelight.

“You won’t believe how incredible it is to see you,” Eliwood said, breaking the silence, “It’s been a...lonely few weeks. I thought I would never see you again.” Ninian took a sip of the wine, recoiling at the taste somewhat.

“I feel the same,” she confessed, “When you were...transported here, along with Lyn and Hector and some of the others, I was scared. I thought you had vanished.” Her eyes started to water a little, and Eliwood reached his hand over, taking hers and holding it, letting his thumb pass over her hand.

“Do you remember it?” he asked her, “Being summoned. Does any of it come back to you?”

Ninian nodded. “There was a bright light,” she recounted, “A loud sound, almost like the wind, and suddenly I was here. Well, not here, but at the summoning stone.” Ninian giggled at her own joke, making Eliwood smile.

“I felt a sense of purpose here,” she continued, “One that I was alien to. I seemed to already know who the Summoner was. It was surreal, almost as if I had been made to do this. Did you feel like that too, when you arrived?” 

“More than you think,” Eliwood muttered, drinking his wine some more, “Seeing Hector and Lyn here with me was wonderful, but still, I worried for you, leaving you without any warning. But now, from what I hear you’ve made quite the impression, especially among the other dragon-kind.” 

Ninian blushed, her modest side coming out. He wasn’t wrong. During the tour given to her by Commander Anna, she had been approached by a few other Heroes with the ability to become Dragons. The young ones, named Tiki, Nowi, and Fae, looked up to her in amazement, while the older ones, Corrin and Tiki again (somehow), offered to help her if anything was needed. 

One of the younger ones, the one named Nowi, asked if she would let them see her dragon form. Ninian, not the kind of person to say no to a child, did so. Fae, of course, already knew Ninian from their world, but the three younglings transformed as well, leaving the Dragon field covered in large footprints and some scorched grass. Corrin and Tiki elected to stay behind and watch, mostly to be sure that no other Hero ventured accidentally into the unforgiving area.

“I have been welcomed, yes.” Ninian smiled, drinking what was left of the wine. Her glass now empty, she set it down, sighing and wiping her mouth. “You have a nice room. Mine is smaller, but I suppose that is only fair.”

Eliwood shrugged. “It really isn’t much. I would be happy just with a roof over my head.” He looked to the ceiling, feeling a buzzing in his head. Clearly this wine was powerful. Looking back down, he could see Ninian’s face blushing. The alcohol must be affecting her too. This was truly some strong stuff.

“Well,” he said, standing up, “I just thought we could talk here, together. Catch up and all that. But I feel like the wine here has definitely dulled my mind.”

“Sit down, dear,” Ninian said, also standing, “For me, please.” Confused, Eliwood slowly went back into his chair, leaning back and adjusting himself. Ninian trailed her hand along the table, walking around it to Eliwood’s side. With one hand, she effortlessly turned him around so that the seat back was to the table. She had always been strong as a dragon, but he had no idea how she managed to suddenly just do that.

“Now, Eliwood,” Ninian purred, standing directly in front of him and placing her hands on his knees, looking into his eyes, “I missed you so much, you would not believe me. So I want to do something special for you.” She pushed herself away, taking a few steps back. Eliwood, immediately knowing what was going to happen, sat up straight, a smirk on his face.

“Seems like a lot of foreplay, no?” he asked, chuckling. Ninian turned from him, but looked over her shoulder, smiling. She crossed her arms in front of her, and started to let her robe slip, now moving just past her shoulders. Eliwood tensed, watching the scene with a rising arousal.

Ninian slid her arms up her body slowly, tracing her curves as she started to twirl her hips. The gentle movement still forced Eliwood to focus his attention on her body, and as her hands joined together above her head she started to turn along with it, her eyes closed and head tilted. She started moving closer to Eliwood again, opening her eyes as her legs bumped into his.

Lifting her leg, Ninian set her foot on the armrest, swaying her hips back and forth in a waving motion but still not letting him see anything underneath. He couldn’t help but lick his lips, especially once Ninian’s hands took hold of his head, holding him in place and using him as support. She looked down to him, now bending her back slightly so that her breasts were pushed out towards him. 

Slipping her foot through the hole between the armrest and chair, Ninian let her hands go to Eliwood’s shirt. In a few moments, she had removed it, exposing his hardened muscles underneath. She bit her lip but continued her movements, essentially sliding along his lap while her hands held his head to her chest. Eliwood felt incredible.

“Dear Eliwood,” Ninian whispered softly enough for him to not hear, “I do love you.” Bringing out her leg, she turned around, now letting her rear gyrate over his lap. She took hold of his hands, guiding them to her hips as her dance continued. Eliwood enjoyed feeling her hips beneath his hands, especially since her gown was rather thin. Just a small layer between him and her beautiful, smooth body.

Ninian wasn’t going to let up, now doing movements she had learned just recently, and had saved for Eliwood specifically. Even he couldn’t believe how she was doing some of these dances, but he knew that he was very quickly getting aroused. In one of her moves, where Ninian was effectively sitting on his lap, she put her mouth to his ear, her hands on his chest.

“Take me to the bedroom,” she whispered, “Please.” Without hesitating, Eliwood scooped her up bridal style, then led her towards the bedroom, walking sideways through the door to get inside. Once there, he let her down onto the floor, and she took his arm, pushing him onto the bed.

“Just relax, dear,” she cooed, now letting her entire gown slip off. Eliwood gasped at the marvelous sight before him. Ninian wore no other clothing beneath her gown, and was stark naked before him now. He could see every part of her pale white body, including how her nipples contrasted against the rest of her skin. Slowly she walked towards him, swaying her hips, looking more like a heavenly visage come down unto the mortal world.

Eliwood’s mind was very descriptive when he was turned on.

“Oh, Eliwood,” Ninian said, reaching the bed, “We just can’t have you still clothed, can we?” 

“Of course not, dear,” he replied, removing his lower clothing and leaving himself in black undershorts. Due to those being baggy and loose, his erection clearly showed, and Ninian smiled at the sight. She crawled onto the bed, moving her head up to Eliwood’s crotch. She grabbed his dick with her right hand, still in the underwear, and stroked it, as his hands went to remove his restricting clothes. Slipping off his underwear over his dick, he tossed it aside, letting it fall on the floor. It had barely left his hand when Ninian had her tongue to it already.

Her soft, wet tongue traced around his tip a few times, before going to the base and licking up its entire underside. Her tongue drifted in such a way that Eliwood felt a chill go down his spine, making him shudder. Ninian smiled, repeating the motion multiple times as she looked up at Eliwood, her eyes looking into his. 

“Gods, Ninian,” he sighed, letting his hand course her hair, “I’ve missed you so much.” Ninian giggled, licking her way back to the top before taking him into her mouth, her lip closing around the tip with an adorable gulping sound that made Eliwood’s heart pound. 

She kept him in her mouth, continuing to lick around his head. Some dribbles of spit were dripping out, and she used them on her hand to continue stroking whatever wasn’t in her mouth. She could taste Eliwood’s precum as it started to leak out of his dick, tasting an almost sweet sensation, interestingly enough. Wanting to pleasure him more, however, she started to truly suck, letting her head rise and fall. As she took more of him into her mouth, she let her tongue press underneath his dick, effectively licking it without moving her tongue.

Eliwood couldn’t wait patiently, and without thinking pushed Ninian’s head down onto his dick, forcing her to deep-throat him. The woman choked at the sudden intrusion of his dick into her throat, and her eyes started to water. Eliwood noticed this and, after yelping in a panic, pulled her off of him, worried.

“Are you okay?” he asked, “I’m so sorry, Ninian, I didn’t meant to do that.” Ninian coughed, then wiped her lip, going up to kneel on the bed. 

“You taste sweet,” she commented, smiling, “Did you do it for me?” Eliwood, glad that she was okay, sat himself up before her.

“I may have eaten some more fruit than usual,” he admitted, “But I didn’t think that it would, well, change that.” 

“It’s nice,” Ninian said, “But since you did that, well, looks like I’ll need you to do the work.” She started to crawl up his body, kissing his chest and neck before holding herself over his face, her lips barely a centimeter from his own. They could both feel their breaths on each other’s mouths, and both of their eyes were closed. Ninian closed the gap, kissing him once more, holding her body to his. Eliwood held her by the rear, feeling her breasts squishing against him. 

Their kiss was soft and slow, not wanting to move too fast or to let tongue in so soon. Ninian’s arms lay on the bed on either side of Eliwood, and her quiet moans made him twitch. He would have been perfectly content staying in that position forever. Ninian had other plans.

Breaking apart from the kiss, she continued to crawl up, until she was positioned directly over Eliwood’s face. The Lord looked up, seeing Ninian’s soaked lower lips. Bringing up his arms to hold her by the hips, he stuck out his tongue, softly flicking it against her clit. Ninian’s sensitivity caused her to yelp in surprise, her hands pressed against the back wall behind the bed. Eliwood’s head rested on top of the pillow, as his tongue teased her by only licking around her outside.

“More!” Ninian suddenly yelled, “Please, Eliwood, more!” Not one to deny his love such a request, Eliwood pressed his lips to her clit, sucking on it and kissing it. Ninian’s moans turned into yells of pleasure, and her hands against the wall went pale from her pressure on them. Eliwood wasn’t done, however. With a wink up at her, he slipped his tongue down and into her.

“Kyaaaa!” she screamed, rearing her head back with her eyes shut. The feeling of Eliwood’s coarse tongue inside of her felt incredible, and for a moment her mind just stopped. Her body was racked with primal feelings of lust and pleasure. She took her right hand off the wall and held Eliwood’s head in place, letting him know how well he was doing. His muffled groans continued, adding to the vibrations that Ninian felt. Eliwood let go of her hips with his right hand, instead using it to stroke himself off as he ate her out, something that Ninian failed to notice.

On he continued, trying to get Ninian closer to climax as he himself was also worrying about his own. The woman was moving her hips now, grinding herself against Eliwood’s lips even as his tongue never left her. To the man, she tasted like the best thing his mouth has ever had. Nevertheless, just as he was sure she wa going to finish, she rose off of him, forcing him to remove his tongue.

“Ninian?” he asked, still lying back, “What is it?” He got his answer immediately, as he saw her moving to his dick, giving it a quick suck before pulling him up, making him sit with his dick up.

“Eliwood, I love you,” Ninian said once more, “And so I...want to do this with you.” Eliwood’s eyes widened at the reveal.

“Are you sure?” he coughed out, “Won’t it hurt you? It could be painful!” Ninian did nothing but chuckle, moving her rear over his dick, holding herself above his lap.

“I’m a dragon, dear,” she reminded him, “I’ve taken much worse than this. Don’t worry about me.” A string of images flashed at the back of Eliwood’s mind, but he didn’t pay attention to them. He simply nodded to her, willing to go through with it. 

Ninian whimpered, as she slowly allowed Eliwood’s dick to enter her other hole. The two had never done this before, and Eliwood marvelled at how tight it felt. Even so, he didn’t go in all the way, worried about how Ninian was reacting. She panted heavily, her hands on his shoulders. 

“I’m alright,” she gasped, “Please, dear, keep going. I promise I’m enjoying this.” 

If you say so, Eliwood thought. His hands on her hips, the man helped her move up and down on his dick, feeling the tight friction incredibly. Soon, however, her whimpers hurt him, and he pulled her off.

“I’m sorry, Ninian,” he huffed, “I can’t do this if you sound so uncomfortable about it.” Ninian sighed, brushing her hair away.

“It’s okay, dear,” she said, leaning to whisper into his ear, “We’ll just have to do it the old fashioned way.” 

Eliwood didn’t have to be told twice. Carefully he guided his dick to her entrance, pushing into her slowly. Her sounds this time were a lot more excitable, and Eliwood enjoyed them. She moved her hips with him inside of her, allowing her to feel him more against her inner walls. When she leaned her head back, Eliwood kissed her neck, sucking at it and leaving love marks. His left hand held her hip as his right massaged her breast, pleasuring her in three different ways.

“Eliwood!” Ninian cried out, “I’m coming close!” Her movements became more erratic as she came closer to her climax, and her head rested on Eliwood’s, who was also getting close and could not say it, due to his mouth being attached to her neck. Feeling her wall start to clamp around him egged him on, and he thrust more into her, moving faster.

There was little need of added effort. In about a minute more, Ninian’s face looked to the ceiling, as her mouth opened into a moan, her orgasm coursing through her and letting her climax. Simultaneously, Eliwood grunted, feeling his own climax shoot into the woman, letting their juices mix together. With both of them gasping for breath and letting their foreheads touch, Ninian was the first to move, coming off of Eliwood and laying beside him.

Eliwood wised up, bringing the covers over the two of them. Ninian nuzzled up to him, placing her arm on his chest and her head in the crook of his arm. He held her in his arm as she started to fall asleep, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Everything had happened so suddenly, being only a day…

Somehow, Eliwood knew that the next few days were going to be crazy. And in a way, he was more excited than scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get to the point where I'm posting these things multiple times a week. I love that you guys all enjoy these fics, and I promise to start cranking out more smut.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


	3. The Bashful Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has had some time to acquaint herself with the knowledge that Eliwood's love has returned, and she would never have him. Or so she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry this is later than normal, everyone. With July winding down, I've completely lost track of the days. No joke, last week I was certain that I was a day behind constantly. I hope to get these chapters out faster now.

Olivia had been crying.

She was good at hiding it from others. A bit of water around the face and a damp towel, and it was all gone. It was a trick she had learned during her dancing days in Regna Ferox. Sometimes, when the stage fright got too much, she knew she had to quickly make it all better. It was bad to let the audience see her like this, after all.

Basilio had tried to help her. He cared for her like a daughter, almost. He was her counselor in love, grief, and friendship. But now Basilio wasn’t here, and instead, she cried for something that she had lost.

She should have guessed that Eliwood would be happy to see Ninian again. It wasn’t a surprise. He had talked so much about her, but seeing it with her own eyes was entirely different. For the first time in her life, she felt empty. An emptiness that ran deep, and nagged at her bones. She didn’t understand how she fell for Eliwood like this. Just a few weeks ago she and Camilla had had some time together, and Olivia was certain that she didn’t want to form romantic attachments, but lo and behold, here she was.

Now she sat alone in the canteen, at the table where she, Azura, and Eliwood would normally sit. It had been a few days since the summoning had happened. She hadn’t spoken to Azura since, having only exchanged passive glances. Eliwood had sometimes tried to start up a conversation with her, but she always had an excuse ready, even if that excuse was just reverting back to her old shyness techniques. Even when she was asked to go on a battle, by Kiran, she feigned sickness, leaving Kiran having to send out Ninian as their dancer, giving her even more time with Eliwood.

Now, Olivia ate alone, everyone else having left. She took a bit of steak and placed it in her mouth, chewing the meat before swallowing it. It tasted nice, but the flavor was diluted by her own mind, not letting her even taste the wonderful meat before her.

Looking up from her meal, she realized that someone had sat in front of her. For how long, she didn’t know.

“Olivia?” Ninian asked, leaning forward, “Are you okay? Why are you sitting alone?” The pink-haired dancer nearly choked on her food. A quick drink from her water cup cleared up the cough, but not the surprise.

“Ninian!” she said, laughing nervously, “I, uh, I didn’t see you there.”

“I’d say,” the dragon replied with a smile, “You look like you’ve been staring into the Outrealms for ages. What’s wrong?” Olivia cleared her throat, drinking more water to moisten it, as it had gone a little dry. She could feel tears welling back up, but she held them down.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Olivia said, half-smiling, “Really, I’m fine. It’s nothing.” She took another piece of the food into her mouth, chewing quickly to not have to talk. Ninian raised an eyebrow, leaning forward onto the table.

“Olivia,” she said, her voice calm and almost therapeutic, “I know something is wrong. You can talk to me, there’s no harm in it.” She was wrong, Olivia knew. The harm would go straight to her psyche. Gulping down the last bit of steak, she stood, her face red and her eyes wet.

“I’m done eating!” she said, “Gotta go!” Quickly, she power-walked out of the canteen, hearing Ninian standing up and following her. Olivia shut her eyes as she went into the hallway, only to have her arm grabbed by a small, soft hand, which still made her yelp.

“Olivia!” Ninian whisper-yelled, “Tell me what’s wrong, you’re not alright.” Olivia looked into Ninian’s eyes, paused, then fell against the wall, sobbing. The floodgates opened, and she covered her face with her hands, crying. Ninian was shaken a little, holding out her hand in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Olivia said, “I’m just...I’m sorry.” Her tears started to dribble down her face, and Ninian carefully brought her arm around Olivia’s shoulders, holding her close into a side-hug. She started leading her down the hallway, over to somewhere she knew they wouldn’t be disturbed. Knowing that the training rooms were nearby, she led them there, entering one of the vacant rooms and leading Olivia to the bench inside, where they sat side by side.

“Olivia,” Ninian said, wiping away tears from the dancer’s eyes, “Nobody else is around, tell me what’s wrong.” Olivia, having cried out most of her tears already, sniffled. She had sort of calmed down, now that they weren’t in a public area anymore. Taking a few deep breaths, she steadied her nerves, letting herself cry less and less until she stopped.

“It’s a stupid reason,” Olivia muttered, looking down at the ground, “There’s nothing I can do, but I’m still sad about it.” How would she really phrase it? She couldn’t just outright say that she had feelings for Eliwood as well. Things just didn’t work that way. 

“There’s no such thing as a stupid reason,” Ninian told Olivia, moving the hair away from her eyes, “It’s not like I’ll be mad. I’ve known you for just a few days, Olivia, but you’re a great person, I know that. Just go ahead and tell me. No need to be scared.” How little she knew, Olivia thought. She inhaled, held it for four seconds, then exhaled. 

“You’re certain you won’t be angry?” Olivia asked, side-eyeing Ninian. The dragon smiled, nodding her head in assurance. Olivia gulped.

“I,” she began, heart pounding, “I have feelings for Eliwood.” 

It was as if the temperature of the room dropped instantaneously. Ninian’s eyes widened, and her mouth pursed into a small circle of surprise. Olivia shut her eyes tight, waiting for the inevitability of the woman sitting beside her turning into a dragon and exiling her heart from her ribcage. Instead, however, she received a laugh. Out of all things, Olivia hadn’t expected a laugh. What she had expected, that being a furious rage, had prepared her for the worst, but now it was her turn to look surprised, watching as Ninian fell back against the bench, cackling.

“What’s...what’s so funny?” Olivia stammered, “I’m serious!” It seemed like the furious rage would be hers to unleash.

“Oh, Olivia,” Ninian said, trying to stop her chuckling, “That’s all? Is that seriously all that was bothering you? Oh, dear, you’re so worrisome!” After a few more moments of absolute confusion, Olivia shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” she said, in a much more dignified tone, “I just said that I have feelings on the man who is the love of your life, and you’re just...taking it in stride?” She tried to sound mad, but simply couldn’t. Something in her wouldn’t let her, especially as Ninian placed her hand over Olivia’s, resting it on her lap.

“I may only have been here a few days,” Ninian explained, looking Olivia face-to-face, “But I can already see the atmosphere. We don’t even know if we’ll remember any of this when we return to our own worlds. I’ve noticed the way the Summoner talks to certain Heros. There is just an atmosphere of strength and...and of love. Love of all sorts. You’ve experienced it, haven’t you?” Olivia turned beet-red, recoiling. Ninian giggled.

“Camilla told me,” she detailed, “She left out nothing. It was pretty hot, I’ll have to say. Wow, listen to me. I would never have said that back in my world. This Order feels so liberating.”

“Hold on,” Olivia said, trying to make sense out of all this, “Does this mean-”

“You can go ahead and tell Eliwood,” Ninian interrupted, “You don’t need my permission, just...I want you to do something for me.” Olivia nodded.

“Certainly,” she agreed, “What do you need me to-” Ninian once again interrupted her, this time by holding Olivia’s face in her hands, bringing her closer.

“I want to see if what Camilla said is true,” she whispered. Olivia, understanding, closed her eyes, moving her head forward, as Ninian echoed her movements. A half-second later, Olivia’s lips landed on Ninian’s, the softness being immediate to the pink-haired dancer. Slowly, they kept their kiss going, Ninian moving her thumb over Olivia’s cheek. Tilting her head somewhat, Olivia let her lips glide over Ninian’s hearing their breathing mixing together as one. 

The pink-haired woman took her hand and held Ninian’s arm, as she twisted her body to face Ninian’s more. Their kiss never increased in intensity, instead staying calm and passionate. Olivia felt herself becoming more aroused by the sound of their lips smacking softly, and she quietly moaned as the kiss continued. Ninian’s soft hands remained on her face, and the two shared one more prolonged kiss, before their lips came apart gently.

“She was right,” Ninian whispered, “Your lips really are sweet.” Olivia blushed, looking away. Ninian stood, taking Olivia by the hands and standing her up as well.

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s give Eliwood a surprise.” For once, Olivia was alright with a decision, which was fortunate because she didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter, since Ninian was already pulling her hand through the halls. They tried to remain quiet, for any Heroes that had already gone to bed, but ended up being a bit loud by the time they reached his room. Not even bothering to knock, Ninian opened the unlocked door, stepping inside followed by Olivia.

“Ninian?” Eliwood asked, standing up from his chair. He was already in his sleeping clothes, not expecting company. “And Olivia? Is something wrong?” Ninian winked to Olivia, mouthing the words “follow my lead”.

“There is indeed something wrong, dear,” Ninian cooed, stepping towards Eliwood, “You see, I’ve been told that someone around here has taken a liking to you.” He looked at Ninian, confused, before looking up at Olivia. The realization hit him like Hector’s Armads in the gut.

“Olivia?” Eliwood whimpered, “You...you…” The dancer stepped forward, somehow getting a renewed sense of conviction and...bravery? That was something she hadn’t felt in a while.

“Oh, Eliwood,” she said, taking his hand, “You never seemed to notice it, even though I’m certain I was being fairly obvious.” Eliwood blushed, gulping loudly. Both Ninian and Olivia had come into close proximity with him. He, being a warm-blooded man, immediately felt a strain in his lower clothing.

“Oh, look!” Ninian said, her gaze diverted directly to the aforementioned spot, “I think Eliwood might have felt the same way! Did you, dear?”

“This feels like an interrogation,” Eliwood muttered, “Yes, I did...I do. I have feelings for you as well, Olivia.” Now it was the dancer’s turn to blush, both from Eliwood’s words and from the feeling of something pressing against her leg.

“Olivia, darling,” Ninian said, “Go ahead and...parley, with Eliwood. I’ll be here to help.” Olivia nodded, letting loose her dancer’s clothing. She felt Eliwood’s eyes upon her as her top fell away, along with her bracelets, her streamers, and her lower clothing, leaving her bare before her. She had perfected this strategy since her time with Camilla, to the point where it was almost second nature. Eliwood, now composed, removed his own shirt, letting Olivia see his toned form. As he placed his hands on his underwear, Olivia stopped him.

“Let me,” she said, kneeling before him. Her hands rubbed against his legs as she took off his underwear, finally getting to see his erection before her. She marvelled at it, mentally amazed that she was here now. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ninian, who had also undressed, kneeling beside her.

“Here, Olivia,” she said, taking Eliwood’s dick in her hand, “Let me help you.” Without hesitation, Ninian took Eliwood into her mouth, keeping her hand on his base as she began to suck. Olivia could see small strings of spit falling out of Ninian’s mouth, around her lips. Turning her eyes up, she noticed how Eliwood’s eyes were closed, his teeth strained. He was leaning back against the table, propping himself up with his hands.

Olivia realized just then how little experience she really had. It had been ages since she last was with a man, back during her dancing days in Regna Ferox. Her last intimate encounter, barring Ninian’s small kiss, was with Camilla. She was happy that Ninian was there to guide her, but didn’t want to be considered a total amateur. 

Ninian took her mouth off of Eliwood’s dick, sighing. “Go ahead,” she said to Olivia, “Just do it like I did.” Olivia tossed her hair back, letting her ponytail stay behind her head, and followed Ninian’s example, enclosing Eliwood’s dick in her mouth. The taste was odd, to her. It felt like a balance of bitter and salty, which she felt when she passed her tongue over his tip. Judging by the shivers that Eliwood was getting, she was doing it right.

“That’s it,” Ninian whispered, “Go ahead now.” She placed her hand on the back of Olivia’s head, pushing it further down. Olivia shut her eyes, letting herself feel Eliwood’s dick in her mouth. For being “hard”, as it was called, it was still interestingly squishy, almost like a sponge. She got used to the taste, now sort of savoring it, as she brought his dick to the back of her mouth, almost at her throat. Ninian moved Olivia’s head back, letting her know to pull back as well. 

“How is it, dear?” Ninian asked Eliwood, tilting her head as she looked up at him. The Lord could only smile, sighing. Ninian giggled, paying attention to Olivia once again.

“Come on, Olivia,” she said, after a short moment, “Time for the main event.” Olivia complied, taking Eliwood out of her mouth and standing alongside Ninian. Ninian took Olivia by the hand, bringing her to the table and pushing away some objects on top of the tablecloth. 

“Lay on it,” Ninian whispered in Olivia’s ear, “Please.” Nodding, Olivia lay her upper body on the table, her breasts pressing against the cloth over the wood. Behind her, Ninian crouched, looking up at Olivia’s wet rear. The dancer gasped, feeling Ninian’s fingers pass over her entrance slowly.

“Are you ready, Olivia?” Ninian asked, her soft, calm voice sending a wave of tremors through Olivia’s body. She nodded, her hair shaking on the table beside her. Ninian passed her tongue over Olivia’s entrance, licking up its entirety. The pink-haired woman let out a soft moan, and Ninian licked her lips, standing back up.

“She’s all yours, dear,” she told Eliwood, who kissed her on the cheek before moving to Olivia.

“Olivia,” he said, “Do you want this?” He positioned himself behind her at her entrance, his hands on her hips. Olivia took a deep breath, balling her hands into fists.

“Oh Gods, yes,” she breathed, “I want you, Eliwood.” Hearing that, he pushed into her slowly, going as far into her as he could. Her arousal made his entrance easier, and the initial penetration caused Olivia to gasp, mewling at the feeling. Eliwood pulled himself out, then back in, settling into a rhythm slowly but surely. Ninian, meanwhile, sat on a chair, legs crossed before her. She was watching the two at work, but didn’t seem to be pleasuring herself whatsoever. It was curious, but Olivia couldn’t dwell on it for long.

Soon, a soft slapping could be heard, every time that Eliwood thrust into Olivia. Her breasts, pressed against the tablecloth, made it move slightly every time, and it almost felt as if it was going to slip off and away. Ninian seemed to have lost restraint, as she kept her legs crossed but let a hand stray down between them, rubbing at her nether regions with a blush on her face. Olivia couldn’t tell who was enjoying all of this more, but she didn’t care.

Olivia cried out, half pleasure and half surprise, when Eliwood’s thrusts became harder, pushing her more over the table. She wanted more of him, but knew that he couldn’t go in any further. When Ninian stood and walked over to the other side of the table, she started to pay more attention. Pushing herself up and arching her back, Olivia was face-to-face with Ninian, even as Eliwood continued to thrust from behind.

“Having fun?” Ninian asked, taking Olivia’s chin with two fingers. When the dancer nodded, Ninian smiled, moving her face forward to once more kiss Olivia. This time, however, they immediately turned into a makeout session, both of them too aroused to really focus on a calm kiss. Ninian’s hands took hold of Olivia’s face, as Olivia, eyes shut tight, was feeling release building inside of her. As Eliwood’s dick continued to pleasure her inner walls, she was fully aware of her impending climax.

Eliwood, too, felt more frantic and rushed. He was breathing heavily now, sweat trailing down his forehead and down his chest. Olivia, tongue pressed against Ninian’s, thought that maybe he was close to climax as well, but she had no way of knowing. That is, unless he outright said it.

“Olivia!” Eliwood yelled, unable to continue the sentence. The dancer couldn’t respond, as she moaned loudly, the sound bouncing around Ninian’s mouth. Olivia climaxed simultaneously with Eliwood, both of their orgasms mixing in both sound and release. Ninian ended the kiss as Olivia panted, resting against the table, with Eliwood leaving her body.

“That looked very fun,” Ninian said, coming around the table again, “I’m almost jealous, dear.” She reached up and kissed Eliwood on the lips, holding him there for a few seconds. As Olivia stood herself up, Ninian took her hand along with Eliwood’s, leading them to the bed. They both happily came along, still coming down from their high.

“Now don’t forget,” Ninian said, as the two others lay beside her on the bed, “I’m still waiting for some fun, don’t leave me alone.” Eliwood smiled, turning to kiss at Ninian’s neck, while Olivia continued to rest. As the couple beside her started back up, Olivia was sure she heard the door open. Realizing they hadn’t left it locked, her eyes widened, and she shot up, causing Eliwood and Ninian to look at her curiously, then at the doorway connecting the rooms. Ninian gasped, and Eliwood flinched.

There stood Azura, shock on her face and tears coalescing in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this time was a bit of a change from the norm, but I hope you all enjoyed! Once again, comments are appreciated, and be sure to follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> See you all next time!


	4. Singing the Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Ninian, then Olivia. Eliwood has a list of admirers behind him. The third one doesn't exactly like the current situation, however. It might take a bit more persuasion. Lucky for him, Ninian is good with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final episode of a request that I'm sure was supposed to just be a Love and Lust chapter, but I decided "you know what, this needs more attention." Just consider this an extended chapter for L&L, and we'll be good!

“I’m going to tell him,” Azura said to herself, sitting in the Hall’s library, “I have to. I know it will be strange, but I have to. I must get this weight off my soul.”

She never really talked to herself, not normally. Sometimes she sang her songs to herself to practice, but she never talked like this unless she was nervous. And right now, nervous was an understatement. She was terrified. Absolutely terrified.

“It won’t be that bad,” she muttered to herself as she walked to Eliwood’s room, “I’ll just tell him and leave. It won’t be hard.” Standing before the door, Azura steeled herself. Breathe in, breathe out, three times. Her hand went to the handle, surprised that the door wasn’t actually locked. Eliwood tended to like his privacy, after all. She stepped inside, curious at the clothes on the floor. She saw Ninian’s and Eliwood’s, yes, but there seemed to be some differing cloth there as well.

“Interesting,” she muttered to herself, bending down to see the strange clothing. When her hand lifted up Ninian’s clothes to peek underneath, she gasped, stepping back. They may have been crumpled, but she would have recognized Olivia’s clothing any day.

“No, no, no,” she said, already feeling the negative emotions bubbling up. How could Olivia, one of her closest friends, do this? There was no way it could have been her, it must be something else. Her thoughts were occupied by the telltale sound of creaking coming from Eliwood’s bedroom. With two steps, she walked to the entrance, freezing at the doorframe and letting the tears come forth.

There, on the bed. Eliwood, Ninian, and Olivia. All naked. All clearly having just...Gods, she couldn’t believe it. She wasn’t surprised about Ninian and Eliwood, she already knew that, but Olivia? Olivia, the dancer who was there for her the first few weeks they had arrived. Olivia, the girl who had been so kind to Azura. Now here she was, in bed with the man she had feelings for. 

“Azura?” Ninian asked, moving to the edge of the bed, “What are you-”

Not letting her finish, Azura just turned. Turned, and headed to the door immediately, feeling the waterworks flowing. She was halfway there when her wrist was grabbed behind her by a small hand. She didn’t bother looking back to see who it was, even though she was damned sure it was Ninian.

“Let me go,” Azura seethed, trying to pull away from the woman’s incredible strength, “I said let me go!” She kept tugging, trying to escape, but Ninian’s hold remained. Azura continued crying, until she stopped struggling, falling to her knees and allowing Ninian to catch her. She couldn’t tell if the feeling of Ninian’s naked body against her exposed skin felt nice or painful. 

“Azura,” Ninian said, hugging the girl around her shoulders, “Please, there’s no need for this.” 

“What do you mean?!” Azura yelled, looking back at the dragon, “What is that...that...what was she doing here?” Even in her angered state, Azura couldn’t bear to say that word. Ninian, despite the scene before her, smile, brushing away Azura’s hair.  
“She confessed her feelings,” she explained, “Just like you wanted to do, I assume.” Azura’s expression softened as she continued to sniffle, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Seeing the three of them in that bed had set her off, but now that she thought about it, she was actually confused as to why. Looking past Ninian, she noticed the messiness on Eliwood’s table and took another look at the clothes on the floor. Despite her sadness, she laughed, choking on her tears.

“The table, huh?” she said, letting herself out of Ninian’s arms, “It wasn’t the bed first, then.” Ninian looked back, following Azura’s gaze.

“Yes, the table,” she said, smirking, “Olivia was, well, inexperienced, so I helped her out.” Ninian turned back to Azura, who was calming down. Though her eyes were still red and her cheeks trailed tears, her cheeks started losing their cherry color and her breathing was steadying. It was an improvement. Ninian leaned in, kissing Azura’s cheek to stop the tears. The singer winced, before leaning into the kiss, closing her eyes and breathing deep.

“I’m sorry,” Azura said, “I’ll leave you three alone now. This was a mistake.” As Azura tried to stand, Ninian brought her back down, having Azura face her.

“Not a mistake, dear,” Ninian assured her, “I understand that Eliwood can be quite the man. So much so that I’d be a fool not to share him.” These words prompted a strange look from the white-clad princess. Ninian giggled, starting to slowly slip off Azura’s clothes.

“Eliwood told me about your little talks,” she explained, helping to remove Azura’s strange clothing, “From the way he told me you two acted, I could tell that he was just oblivious to your feelings. But in this world, we don’t have to worry about petty things like public opinion.” All of Azura’s upper clothing fell off her now, leaving her just in her white panties, her breasts exposed to the air. Azura, slightly embarrassed, tried to cover them, but Ninian stopped her.

“No point in that now, is there?” she asked, “Why do you think Olivia was here? She had the same thoughts as you. In fact, I found her crying as well, coincidentally. Don’t you want to prove your feelings? Wouldn’t you want to show him exactly how much you feel for him?” Azura gulped.

“With all my heart,” the songstress said, “Something I’ve not felt before. I may not remember it when I return to my world, but for now, I feel it deeply.” Ninian took Azura’s face in her hands, kissing her on the cheek.

“Then there’s no need to be sad,” she whispered, touching their foreheads together, “Eliwood is there in the next room, with Olivia. They may be enjoying themselves, they may not be. We can go in there too. But first, I need to test you.” 

“Test me?” Azura asked, “How?” 

“Like this.” Ninian pressed her lips to Azura’s kissing her just as she did Olivia. Azura, gladly accepting the kiss, placed her hands on Ninian’s hips, the dragon’s soft skin warm under the singer’s fingers. Ninian’s soft lips were warm to Azura, who felt cold in comparison. Her recent crying had practically lowered her temperature, and Ninian’s embrace warmed her right back up.

“Ninian?” Eliwood’s voice sounded as he stepped into the doorframe, “Is everything okay?” Azura opened her eyes during the kiss to see Eliwood standing there, blushing, and noticing how his arousal made him erect again. Her cheeks turned red at the sight, but her lips did not leave Ninian’s. The singer moaned softly when Ninian’s hand went down to her panties, rubbing on the outside. Eliwood stepped closer, kneeling down and rubbing Ninian’s shoulders from behind.

“I guess you were here like Olivia, huh?” Eliwood asked Azura, who nodded. Azura yelped suddenly. Ninina had gone for a three-pronged attack. One hand had slipped into her front underwear, rubbing at her lower lips, the other was currently grabbing Azura’s rear, and Ninian’s tongue had pushed its way into Azura’s mouth, sliding along the other girl’s tongue. She felt Eliwood’s hands move to her shoulders and she pulled away from the kiss, looking at Eliwood’s smiling face.

“Ninian,” Eliwood said, kissing the dragon on the cheek, “I’m not sure the floor is that comfortable.” Ninian hummed gladly, reaching her hand back to hold Eliwood’s head.

“Not a problem, dear,” she said, taking Azura’s hand, “Come on now. The bed is a lot more comfortable.” 

“I’ve no doubt about that,” Azura replied, letting Ninian help her up. It was strange to her, this entire situation. Certainly it wasn’t what she expected when she set out of her room this morning. As Ninian led her to the bedroom, with Eliwood following the two, she felt that the floor was particularly cold. Or maybe it was just her nerves.

Inside the bedroom, Olivia had already fallen sound asleep, laying on the right side of the bed curled up in the blankets. Azura couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Ninian pulled Azura to the bed, letting herself fall back onto it while Azura fell on top of her. Ninian kept their faces in front of each other, and Azura sighed at feeling their breasts pressed against each other. Behind them, she heard Eliwood reach the edge of the bed, then felt Ninian squirm below her.

“Oh, Eliwood,” Ninian moaned, her arms wrapping around Azura’s back, “Hurry up, I’ve been waiting for you.” The singer looked down at Ninian’s pleasured face, feeling movements caused by Eliwood starting to thrust into the dragon. She heard his grunts from behind and could feel his dick against her entrance as it entered Ninian. The red-eyed woman below her had her eyes shut and her head back, the feeling of Eliwood inside her evidently wonderful.

While Ninian’s head was laid back, Azura took notice of her exposed neck, lowering her head to kiss at it. Ninian’s moans turned to gasps as Azura’s tongue danced along the other woman’s skin. Azura’s teeth passed over Ninian’s neck, grazing her skin as the woman shook from Eliwood’s thrust. During this, Azura held in her own pleasurable sounds, brought about from the women’s nipples pressed and shifting against each other. 

Bringing her head back up, Azura tossed her hair back, letting her blue hair stream over her back and around the two women, as Ninian’s was spread on the bed. She kissed her way up Ninian’s neck, paying close attention underneath her chin. Soon, she claimed the dragon’s lips again, not bothering to keep it calm and instead almost slobbering over her lips, something reciprocated by Ninian herself.

Azura felt Eliwood’s thrusts speed up, evidenced by Ninian rocking faster. She held Ninian’s hips as they continued their kiss, Eliwood’s groans joining the cacophony of pleasure. The sound was loud enough that Azura felt movement on the bed beside them. The rustling of sheets and the soft moan of someone waking up let her know that Olivia was awake at last.

“Azura?” she heard the dancer ask, “You’re...oh…” Wanting to tell her something, Azura broke up the kiss, leaving saliva trailing between the two blue-haired women. Ninian, however, had other plans, pushing Azura off and to the side, towards Olivia, in order to move up and cling to Eliwood, letting him continue to thrust into her. Azura watched as the two continued, Eliwood holding Ninian against the bedpost. His hips were moving rapidly as Ninian clawed at his back, her head on his shoulder and her mouth wide open, moaning loudly.

“You too, Azura?” Olivia asked, tapping the singer on the shoulder. Azura looked to Olivia, who was uncharacteristically giggling.

“Don’t worry about this,” the dancer said, now resting her hand on Azura’s shoulder, “It’s like what Camilla likes to do. And what the Summoner is doing with Sharena.” That caught Azura’s attention. She looked at Olivia with an incredulous look in her eye, even as the bed continued to rock from how Ninian and Eliwood went at it. 

“You didn’t know?” Olivia asked, “Well, you might want to go talk to him about it. Among other things, of course.” Azura couldn’t believe Olivia was talking like this. It was as if Ninian had cast a spell on her.

“Thanks,” Azura said, “I...I guess.” Her gaze was transfixed on the sight before her, so much so that she didn’t noticed how Olivia’s hands, even though she sat beside her, had gone around. She finally took note when she felt five fingers on each of her breasts, squeezing them. Knowing that those hands belonged to Olivia threw away any thoughts of worry that she had, and instead she just sighed happily, turning her head to look at the pink-haired girl, who giggled, closing her eyes.

“You’re adorable, Olivia,” Azura said, feeling the dancer massage her breasts, “How did you end up here?” Olivia didn’t respond, instead imitating what Azura did to Ninian’s neck. The blue-haired woman gasped as she felt the soft tongue pass over her. She let her right hand trail down her body, as her left went behind her to take hold of Olivia, holding her by the head. Azura rubbed slowly at her own clit, needing to do something to take care of her arousal. While Olivia was certainly helping, she needed more.

Her relief came the moment that Ninian did. With one final, long thrust into her, Eliwood got Ninian to climax, making the girl’s moans get louder while she grabbed onto him. As both of them were out of breath, Eliwood sat Ninian down on the edge of the bed, letting her lay back. 

“You’re not done, are you?” Azura asked, bringing Eliwood’s attention to her.

“He can’t be,” Olivia said, nibbling at Azura’s ear, “It’s only been a few minutes since the last time he finished. Want to try, Azura?” The blue-haired singer nodded, crawling forward on the bed towards Eliwood’s form. The man stood in front of the bed, and Azura went right up to his dick, taking it in her right hand. Olivia came up crawling beside her, both of them taking a lick at Eliwood’s tip. While Ninian rested in back, laying her head against one of the pillows, Azura and Olivia lapped at Eliwood’s dick, Olivia licking at his underside while Azura focused on the top.

“Oh Gods, you two,” Eliwood breathed, holding himself against the bedpost. While Olivia’s tongue stayed touching him, Azura now opened her mouth and let Eliwood in, pleased at his sounds of arousal. Looking up at him, she started moving her mouth on him, letting his dick touch her mouth’s inner cheeks and almost reach the back of her throat. Olivia, having lost ground, decided to switch tactics. Turning herself over, she moved behind Azura, raising her head to kiss at her thighs.

Azura was able to taste Ninian’s climax on Eliwood’s dick. It was strange, feeling it mix with Eliwood’s pre-cum. Almost like a sweet-salty taste. She was focused so much on the taste that she didn’t even realize that Olivia’s mouth was now against her entrance, and Eliwood had taken her head in his hands and was now thrusting into her mouth. She felt tears rise in her eyes from the sudden realization of sensation, and her eyes shut. Her mouth’s sounds went from slurps to what sounded like gulps, as her moans were trapped behind Eliwood’s dick.

Azura didn’t want this to end like this, however. Popping her mouth off of his dick, she moved herself off of Olivia, turning so that she was facedown on the bed. Her chest was against the sheets, but her rear was up in the air behind her. Eliwood had her entrance right in front of him, wet and glistening from her arousal. He crouched down, pressing his tongue to her. Azura gasped, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheets. In front of her, Olivia sat back on the bed against the pillows, and Azura gestured for her to come closer. Once she did, the singer echoed Eliwood, letting her tongue immediately delve into Olivia, who squealed and covered her mouth. 

“Azura!” she gasped, “I...just keep doing that!” Azura showed no signs of stopping, even as her tongue was all the way inside Olivia and was now pushing against her inner walls. Eliwood, standing back up after giving Azura an oral treatment, took hold of her hips, moving his dick to her entrance. Taking a breath, he pushed into her slowly. For every inch he went in, Azura moaned louder into Olivia. Once he couldn’t go in any more, he started to settle into a rhythm, pushing into and out of Azura at a steady pace. Azura’s breasts, pressed against the bed, felt nice as her nipples rubbed against the fabric. 

“Come on, dear,” Ninian suddenly said. She was laying on her back, but her head was turned to look at Azura. “Finish strong, I know you can.” Azura doubled her efforts on Olivia, just as it seemed Eliwood did with her. For about a minute they stayed there, a line of pleasure on the bed with Ninian as the spectator. 

“Azura!” Olivia cried, climaxing out of nowhere. Her cries bounced around the room before she slumped back, moving away from Azura who was still pressed into the bed by Eliwood. The Lord bent forward, forcing Azura’s upper body further into the sheets. 

It was too much for her to handle. With nary a word, Azura moan-yelled, as her climax occurred, spraying over Eliwood’s crotch and forcing him to slow down. Azura’s breath got heavier, and she practically slumped against the bed, wanting to simply rest. Eliwood pulled out of her, simply standing there overlooking the bed with a, frankly, surprised expression. Ninian crawled over slowly, ready to help him, but he held up a hand, stopping her.

“No need, dear,” he said, “I’m...well, I guess I’m all out.” He chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ninian smiled, going back to her spot and laying back. Azura and Olivia were resting themselves, both splayed on the bed.

“I told you it was a good idea,” she told Eliwood, “You’ve never been the most receptive guy, anyway.” The orange-haired Lord smiled, shaking his head at the ground. She wasn’t wrong.

\------------------------------------------

About a week later, Eliwood found himself chasing after a certain white-cloaked individual. Having just come back from a sword sparring session with Lyn, he was out of breath and sweating, but seeing the Summoner made him remember a question he just had to ask.

“Kiran!” he said, causing the Summoner to turn, “There you are. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.”

“What’s on your mind, Eliwood?” Kiran closed the book he had been reading, slowing his step so that he and Eliwood walked the hall alongside each other.

“You relationship with Sharena,” Eliwood started, “How would you-”

“How would I describe it?” Kiran finished, “You’re not the first to ask that. Is this because of what you did with Ninian and the other two?” 

Eliwood was stunned. “How in the world did you-”

“Sharena is a very talkative person,” Kiran explained, earning an “ahh” from Eliwood, “Don’t worry so much about it. You’re gaining relationships, and you’re trusting each other more as battle partners. Just have fun. Live a little!” His words seemed to inspire Eliwood. 

“You’re right,” he told Kiran, “I’ll stop worrying so much. Which reminds me, how was Lyn?” This time it was Kiran’s turn to look embarrassed. “Oh come on, Kiran, you think she doesn’t talk about that?”

“I expected that she didn’t,” Kiran said, “Well, we have some time. Walk with me. I’ll tell you all about it.”

Eliwood was glad he and the Summoner could bond over something like this. Yes, it was unorthodox, but then again, so was everything about this place. Might as well take advantage of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little experience. Now, however, it's time to fixate on my main fic. I hope you all enjoyed this journey (especially you, person who requested it whose name I am currently blanking on), and I hope you continue to join me on the main fic.
> 
> Comments are always accepted! See you all later!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I accidentally made the exposition way too long, so for the sake of not making a chapter too long, the beginning of the smut itself will be in the next chapter. Hope it's alright with everyone.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
